


Distractions

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: It's finals week and Luna and Amber get a little distracted.





	Distractions

It was finals week and the library was a chaotic mess. Anywhere you looked you would find a stressed and pathetic looking student with tear tracks on their face. Luckily, Amber and Luna were able to get away from most of that. In a hectic couple of weeks with classes and Luna’s musicals and Amber's band practice, the two had barely been able to see each other. Now, with finals just around the corner, they had even less time. To get around this, Amber reserved a study room on the top floor of the library and coerced her girlfriend into meeting here there so they could at least spend some time together, even if it was while studying. Closed off from the rest of the library, they faced only a clear glass wall with a view of the busy city. Empty coffee cups and junk food wrappers were scattered across the table before them. Luna, who had been pouring over her notes for ages, felt like she was going absolutely nowhere. She had gone over the equations over and over again, yet nothing seemed to click. She let out a disgruntled sigh as she messed up again, furiously scribbling away in her notebook to redo the problem. Amber, who beside her was only on the second page over her eight page research paper, looked up from her laptop with pity. She reached out and rested a comforting hand on her girlfriend's tense back. “Hey, baby,” she began, gently massaging the stiff area between her shoulder blades, “Why don't you take a break for a little while?”

 

In a fit of helplessness, Luna pushed her notebook away and dropped her head to the table. “I can't take a break! I don't understand anything!” she muttered exasperatedly.

 

“Come on, you know that's not true,” Amber said, now using two hands to massage her back, “You'll get it eventually. I know you will.”

 

“I don't know, Am…” she whined, her voice now sounding more defeated than anything. She sat up and faced her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck while the latter's wove around her waist. “I've really missed you lately.” 

 

“I've missed you, too!” Amber smiled and leaned in so that their foreheads touched. “It's been so long since we had any time together and now we have to spend it studying!”

 

A sad pout graced Luna’s features as she stared into the tomboy’s eyes. It'd been a long time since she could even look at her like that. She hated being so busy and she hated having to be apart. “After finals, come stay with me and my family in the countryside. I'll tell my parents you're my friend and that we sleep in the same bed because it's cold at night.”

 

Amber's eyebrow rose at the notion. “Cold? It's summer. It's like a billion degrees out there.”

 

“Hey, they'll still believe it. My roommate did for the entire first semester.”

 

“I think she just liked having the room to herself, babe. She didn't care where you went."

 

Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well, will you stay though? At my house, I mean.”

 

Amber took a second to think before answering. They'd been dating for under a year now and while everyone at school knew, the thought of getting their parents involved seemed intense. Even if they hid it, it'd be possible for them to find out and Amber was afraid of taking that chance. Yet, with Luna staring at her hopefully as she awaited a response, Amber knew she couldn't turn her down. 

 

“Of course I will,” she said, smiling as Luna excitedly embraced her, arms still around her neck as she pressed her face into her chest. “But you better promise to keep your hands to yourself. I don't want us getting caught.”

 

“Me?” she said, pulling her head away with an incredulous look, “You think I'd be the one to get us caught?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Look at you. You're all over me,” Amber said while keeping her arms firmly planted around the girl’s waist. 

 

“What?” Luna gasped, “You're all over me!”

 

“Oh, as if,” the tomboy replied mockingly. They were both staring at each other, waiting to see who’d crack their little joke first. Luna tightened her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and leaned in until their faces were only millimeters apart. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luna lowered her voice seductively. “You don’t want to be all over me?”

 

“You know I do,” Amber replied in an equally suggestive tone. She brought one of her hands down to Luna’s exposed thigh, fingers travelling from her knee up to the hem of her small shorts. 

 

“Baby…” Luna muttered as she felt her body almost instantly react to her touch.  It had been a loooong time since they’d last seen each other, let alone be intimate. So even the slightest touch had Luna remembering just how much she missed her girlfriend, but she knew they couldn’t do anything right now. Amber was about to lean in for a kiss when she abruptly removed her arms scooted her chair away. “We have to study.”

 

“What?” the older girl said in surprise, “Come on. That was barely a break. Come here.”

 

“Amber, I have to get through these notes and you have to finish your paper. And we’re in a library, so no kissing.”

 

“We’re in a private room! No one can see us. A little kissing won’t hurt.”

 

“No!” Luna shook her head before prying open her notebook. “Study now! Kiss later!”

 

Amber pouted and turned back to her laptop. She frowned at the nearly blank page before her. Casting a glance at how far Luna was to her left, she scooted her chair closer until their armrests were nearly touching again. Luna tried to ignore her actions and focus on her notebook until she felt Amber’s hand resume its place on her thigh. 

 

“ _ Amber _ .”

 

“No touching?”

 

“No touching.”

 

Amber reluctantly obeyed and put her hand back on the keyboard. Another glance at Luna told her that the girl really wasn’t interested right now. She cracked her knuckles and decided to really get going on her essay. The room fell silent apart from the sound of her typing. It took some time before the words really started coming, and she soon worked up to having a pretty good flow. 

 

Luna, on the other hand, could not get herself to focus. Calculus was just so so boring. She continued to skim through the theories, but could retain none of it. She glanced over and Amber and found that the older girl was really in the zone. Luna was initially jealous of the way she was finally getting some work done before she suddenly realized just how hot her girlfriend looked. Due to the summer’s heat, she was wearing a plain black tank top, her slim and tattooed arms clear for view. Her eyes looked determined and she was lightly biting her lip as she typed. She paused for a second to run her hand through her hair. 

 

_ Is she doing this on purpose, _ Luna asked herself,  _ or is she always this fucking hot. _

Trying to snap herself out of it, she averted her attention back to her notes. It was only a few moments before she was casting another longing gaze to the woman on her right. Her hair, skin, and lips-Luna couldn’t look away. She was biting onto her own lips when Amber suddenly looked up. Their eyes met in the instant before Luna was able to look away. 

 

“Staring at me, are we?” Amber chuckled. 

 

“ _ No _ ,” Luna muttered unconvincingly. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she shifted in her chair. She picked up her fallen pencil and was about to resume writing when she felt Amber’s fingers lightly trace down her arm. 

 

“Luna…” she called out softly. Luna closed her eyes and quietly exhaled. She could feel Amber moving closer and she didn’t pull away. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand against her cheek tilt her head to the side. Amber was leaning in and this time she didn’t have the power to stop her. She watched as she came closer, inhibitions melting away when their lips finally met. 

 

Amber tasted like Redbull and Cheetos and Luna didn’t think she could ever pull away. Her body felt like it was on fire with Amber pressing against her. Her hand found its way to the back of her hand, clutching at the tips of her short hair everytime she felt her nip at her lips. It was just kissing, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t starting to get wet. She hadn’t been kissed like this in ages and was soon beginning to realize just how much she needed a good fuck. It really wasn’t the time, though. Amber’s fingertips grazed one of her breasts through her t-shirt and as she moaned she knew they had to stop. They were both completely out of breath when Luna mustered up the strength to pull away. 

 

“Luna,  _ fuck _ ,” Amber panted, tongue running over her bottom lip to savor the last taste of her. Luna’s pupils were dilated, eyes filled with lust as she watched her girlfriend concentrate on the rise and fall of her chest. 

“ _ I need you. _ ”

 

“We can’t…”

 

“Please?”

 

“Baby…” Luna mumbled. She felt the need to increase the distance between them, getting up from her seat to move towards the window. Amber’s predatory gaze followed her every move. She stood up and darted around the table, stopping when she had Luna cornered against the glass wall. 

 

“Amber...” Luna warned, “There isn’t even a lock on the doo-”

 

Her protests fell upon deaf ears. Amber dipped her head down until it was nestled in the crook of her neck, lips kissing and sucking at her sensitive skin. One of her hands slid up the back of Luna’s shirt while the other trailed over her ass. Luna was practically immobile as she tilted her head back, eyes drifting shut as she clutched onto the end of her girlfriend’s tank. Amber gripped her waist as she sank down, lifting up her shirt to place a couple kisses over her clothed breasts. Luna whimpered as she exposed one of her nipples before proceeding to swirl her tongue over it. She did it to the other before moving back up to reconnect their lips. Luna couldn’t even try to battle for dominance; Amber was totally in control. And it was so hot. Her lips were so soft and persistent as they coaxed Luna’s mouth open, tongue skillfully darting in. The younger girl moaned, swearing she could hear a noise from outside, though it was no use. Amber had already undone the button of her shorts and she soon found herself turned around until her face was pressed into the glass in front of her. 

 

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Amber grumbled in her ear, “Fine.” She grabbed one of Luna’s hands. “Touch yourself.”

 

Amber led her past her underwear until both of their fingers met the wet heat of her folds. Luna sucked in a breath in an attempt to suppress a groan. She couldn’t believe they were doing this right now. But she knew they couldn’t stop. Amber guided her until her fingers pressed against her hole. With Luna’s ass firmly against her front, she thrusted forward so that their hips moved in sync. The friction it created was absolutely delicious. Luna leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window as Amber thrusted against her again, the action causing her two fingers to nudge their way inside of her.

 

“Ohh my god, Amber,” she groaned. Amber’s free hand gripped onto her waist as she continued to roll their hips. She could only take it for so long unzipping her shorts for her own relief. Her left hand slipped into her underwear and she inserted a couple fingers into herself while rubbing Luna’s clit. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she groaned, biting the edge Luna's ear and sending shivers down the younger girl's spine. The grinding alone was enough to get the both of them off. It was so reckless. They were on the top floor with the bustling city just below them. Anyone looking from the right height could potentially see them, but that only made it better. Luna was slightly bent over, one of her hands up against the glass that her hot breath fogged up.

 

“Are you close?” Amber whispered.

 

“Yeah, I am, I am, I'm-” Luna came all over her fingers, releasing a satisfied cry of ecstasy. Amber followed soon after, shouldering the majority of Luna's weight as she leaned back against her. 

 

“That's it,” Luna sighed, “We are  _ not  _ studying together anymore.”


End file.
